It Only Gets Harder From Here
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: Cato and Clove, victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. When they get stuck with a little something that they have to keep and take to the Capitol with them to mentor, whatever bad thing that could happen does happen. What goes wrong? Mostly Clove.
1. Chapter 1

**So, yes. I've deleted my other Clato story. This one will be better anyway.**

Summary: Another alternate ending to 'The Hunger Games' where Clove and Cato win. Supposedly no strings attached, but just wait and see.

Good lord.  
What have I gotten myself into? Guess it wasn't really my choice, but still.  
I've been stuck (not really though) with them for the past year and a half. Through the Quell (which we weren't involved in) and headed into the 76th games in 3 months.  
Exact copy of her mother, right down to the expression she uses when she's bored and the way her eyes light up when she sees kittens.  
It's almost comical watching them interact together. Always laughing together over silly things. But I guess that's what a mother and her daughter are supposed to be like.  
Clove would tell you that she loves me more.  
I would say that's a lie.  
Clove and I could probably fill that arena 8 times over with love for her, each.  
The moment she turns 12, I have a feeling she'll be picked. Her name written on all slips of paper in that glass bowl and that year, volunteers would no longer be allowed.  
We'd loose her.  
But what does the Capitol care?  
It's on them, the little girl. They made it happen, though Clove and I don't know how.  
In our worlds of reality, Clove and I were just your typical 17 and 18 year olds.  
But to the Capitol, we were game pieces. Pieces that they could play with when they got bored.  
But not in such a way as that guy from 4. Oh no, they played with us in a different way.  
Giving us a child that won't last until her 13th birthday.  
No, we didn't know about this child of 'ours' until Clove had 2 months left.  
The whole country claiming the child is mine.  
But it's not.  
According to DNA, she is.  
But according to Clove and I, we don't know how it happened. Some trick of the Capitol.  
Clove, looking at me pleasantly, says "Scare her away again?"  
"No," I say.  
"Oh really?" she gets just a bit sarcastic. She's a sarcastic person, what can I say?  
"Really,"  
She smiles and I kiss her cheek.  
"Mommy?" a little voice asks.  
"Dani," Clove picks her daughter (I can't bring myself to say 'our daughter') up to her side.  
Clove's parents were thrilled when Dani was born. Mine, on the other hand, couldn't be any less disappointed. Well, my mother.  
My mother's always hated me. My father loves Dani though. You can tell when he sees her, how happy he is with her.  
And I'd be happy with her, and Clove too, if it wasn't for the dark, ominous cloud of the Reaping hanging over her head and it will grow when she's 12 and leave when she's 18, if she isn't dead before then.  
"Daddy?"  
The little voice of Dani clears my thoughts of all things bad.  
"Yes Dani?"  
"Look out," she says, before running off.  
I feel something collide with my shoulder, a pillow wielded by Clove.  
I smirk and go after her with a pillow.  
We may be parents, but we are still teenagers.  
When chase each other for a while with pillows.  
I fall onto the couch as well as Clove. I pull her close to me and she puts her head on my shoulder.  
Dani climbs by Clove and snuggled in next to her.  
All I see is Clove and Dani, but when I look behind Dani, I see that Reaping Ball and the dark cloud that hangs out with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my two reviewers, crazydreamerforever and crazylady112 (does this mean only crazy people read my stories? ! Just kidding.) Anyway, reviews make my day and I have 3 big, state mandated tests this week, so reviews are good.**

***Special thanks to crazydreamerforever for inspiring me with her stories 'A Different Love' and 'Reasons To Rebel' (read them, they are connected, Clato, and really good!) and for helping me with this story in general!***

Dani giggles. "No, no,"  
I smile. "Yes,"  
"No!"  
That has to be her favorite word. It was my favorite word as a toddler, that much I know.  
"Come on Dani, you have to let me brush your hair for once."  
"No!"  
I capture her. "Yes,"  
She giggles. "No,"  
"I'll tickle you, Dani."  
"No!" she shrieks. "No!"  
"Then come here, little bug."  
She gives up her struggle and lets me fix her hair.  
"There," I say. "Was that so difficult, Dani?"  
"Yes," she says with a giggle.  
"Alright Miss Daniella Brooke, I don't need your attitude, Missy."  
She giggles. "Bear?"  
"I don't know where your bear is Dani. Want some help to find it?"  
She nods.  
"Alright,"  
We both look everywhere she can reach. We both end up dropping to our knees and look under the bed.  
"Clove, your- what is going on?" who's voice is that?  
I try to back out, but end up smacking my head.  
"Ow," I mumble as I get up.  
I turn to see my mother in the doorway, her arms crossed and a smile on her face.  
"That was beautiful honey, you and Dani's rear ends. Just lovely."  
I smile. "Thanks mom," I say sarcastically.  
She smiles.  
Dani crawls out with her bear, Beary.  
"Hi Ella," my mother says. She said everyone is going to call her Dani, so she decided to call her Ella. Sometimes she calls her Elle or Ellie.  
Dani runs up to her. "Hi,"  
"Hi, Ellie." my mother picks her up easily. My mother's only 37.  
"Clove,"  
I look up to my mother.  
"Clove, I have something I suppose I should tell you."  
"What?"  
"Dani- Snow's threatening her life."  
"What?" I ask. No, he promised he wouldn't touch her.  
"He said having to bring a toddler to the Capitol might start a riot, and if it does, she becomes his to do whatever he pleases with."  
"How do you know?"  
"A letter he sent me."  
I reach up to Dani. My Dani. I touch her arm. My vision blurs. "No, he promised. He promised!"  
"Clove sweetie, I don't know what to tell you."  
"What do I do?" I manage to say. I don't know if I'm crying or not-I can't think straight.  
"Clove-"  
I push past my mother and try to go out the back door so I can think.  
Cato's by the door, that much I know. I try to push past him too, but I know I can't.  
He catches me in his arms and won't let me move. "Clove, what's wrong?" And that's when I know I'm crying.  
"D-Dani," my voice comes out shaky.  
"What about Dani?"


	3. 75th Reaping, as told by Clove's Mom

_**Thanks for the reviews and story alerts! I'm glad you guys like this story! I was curious to see if you guys maybe wanted me to start off chapters with song quotes (if I can find ones that make sense) let me know in a review please. Woo, last day of testing tomorrow! Wish me luck!**_

**Cato**

"What about Dani?" I ask Clove.  
"S-snow... wants t-to...t-to..."  
"Sh, calm down Clove."  
"How am I supposed to calm down?" she yells. "How am I supposed to calm down when that- that nut job is threatening Dani?"  
Then I'm shocked speechless. Who's threatening Dani?  
I hear some mumbling that sounds like Clove's mother trying to calm Dani down.  
I guess Clove hears it to, because she tries to calm down, but just becomes more hysterical in the process.  
"Do you want to talk about it outside?" I ask finally.  
She shakes her head. "We can't,"  
I look at her curiously. Why not?  
She takes my hand and drags me to the house next door. It's never been lived in, who knows why. She slams the door shut and bursts into tears once more.

**Clove's Mom**

Clove pushes by me. I'm as upset as she is, trust me, but someone has to be strong for Dani right now.  
Dani reaches out for Clove. "Mommy?"  
"She'll be alright, Ellie."  
"Why she cry?"  
"She's upset, Elle."  
I hear Clove start yelling. She's in hysterics, and that makes Dani cry.  
"No, no! I want Mommy!" she says loudly.  
"Hush now, Ella. It's alright. Sh, now."  
Her wailing subsides to a whimper every now and then. I put her on her bed and she holds her bear close with one hand and puts her other thumb in her mouth.  
I sit next to her and pull her head into my lap.  
I haven't seen Clove this upset since the Quell. Those idiot Capitol people said only past Victors could be reaped. Clove was up every night for the weeks leading up to it.  
The day of the reaping, Clove and Cato stood side by side, hands locked together so tight, I swore both their hands would break. Clove was a mess, shaking. She had already gone through it once and lived, isn't that enough torture for the poor girl? She never used to cry, until she came home. The arena broke her.  
"Ladies first!" the escort had said, dipping her hand into the bowl. "Clove Sevina," I heard a yelp of terror. It was me. I yelped. Dani whimpered because I yelped.  
My heart sank that day. My baby girl was going back. I turned my attention to my daughter though. She stopped shaking, just stood there frozen. Her eyes flickered to me, her father, and then Dani, who I was holding.  
"No," she mouthed. "No, no, no!"  
"Well, are you coming up or not, sweetie?" the escort asked snootily. Clove made a slight move forward, when Enobaria put her hand on Clove's shoulder.  
"I volunteer as tribute." Enobaria said, holding Clove back. Clove shook her head. "No, you can't go for me."  
"You've got a family, I've got no one. I'm going Clove." Enobaria said. She stepped onto the stage.  
"Eager for another chance at victory, are we?" the escort asked.  
Enobaria didn't move.  
I caught her attention and mouthed a 'Thank you,' to her. She just saved my daughter's life.  
She nodded curtly.  
I went to say goodbye to her, along with my husband. Thanking her again.  
Clove went in with Dani, and came out more upset than I'd ever seen her.  
Except for today. She's scared to death today.

_**Reviews are like my chocolate. They can turn my whole day around. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS STORY! YOU WILL GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE AND A HUG FROM DANI!**_


	4. Maybe it's just a game

_***Is it just a game? I don't know.***_

"I'm never leaving her out of my sight!" I say forcefully. The tears have stopped, it's more rage now. Anger. Fear.  
His arms are wrapped around me. "I'm not going to let them touch Dani." he says. "I promise,"  
It's Reaping Day, flipping Reaping Day.  
"We have to go wait now," I manage to say.  
He nods. "I know,"  
I follow him down the stairs, Dani's in a dark purple dress. My mother's holding her.  
"You look pretty, bug." I tell her softly.  
"Look pretty, Mommy." she says.  
"Thanks bug,"  
My mother looks at me sympathetically.  
I smile slightly.  
This day brings too many bad memories. My first games, and last year when Enobaria volunteered for me. She didn't come home.  
"Clove," my mother says. "I have something for you to read." she hands me an envelope.  
I sit down and open it. I scan it first. Enobaria's hand writing.

Clove,  
If you're reading this, I obviously didn't make it back. I sent this to your mother when I was on the train and asked her to give it to you today.  
As soon as I got on the train, I kept picturing you on here, leaving Dani behind. It's better me than you gone, Dani growing up without a mother would be horrible.  
I'm really sorry that I didn't make it back. I tried for you, really I did.  
I'm sorry you have to do this. Good luck with the mentoring this year and give Dani a hug from me. Be brave. Don't let them see you cry. If Snow lays a hand on her, so help me God, he will be haunted by me.  
Remember to be strong, Clove.

Love,  
Enobaria

My fingers trace lightly over the paper.  
"Clove?" my mother asks.  
"I can't do this," I say, my voice shaking.  
"I wish you two didn't have to," my mother says sympathetically.  
"I have to, though." I say.  
My mother nods. "I'm sorry,"

I sit next to Cato on the stage. All the 18 year old girls either glaring at me(jealous) or not paying attention. Marcilena is the only one looking at me sympathetically. Marcilena is the only one who hasn't acted jealous of my status(like it's really something to be jealous about) or treated me like a disease since I had dani. I guess you could say she was my friend. I am just praying it doesn't wind up being her.  
"Mar-"  
My breath stops.  
"Marilyn Claireborn!"  
A 12 year old steps up on the stage. I immediately feel horrible.  
No volunteers for once? She looks horrified.  
"And for the boys. Alex Boyd!"  
No volunteers for him either. He's 16.  
The tributes get shoved into the justice center. I go to my mother to get Dani. She's coming with us.  
"Hi Dani," I say, taking her in my arms.  
"Hi,"  
"What have you been eating? You are getting way too heavy for me."  
She giggles. "Ocks," rocks.  
I say, "Oh really?"  
Dani giggles again.  
I look up to my mother. She hugs me. "Stay safe, ok?"  
I nod.  
Marcilena says goodbye to me too.  
We have to get on the train now.  
"Bye mom, bye dad."  
"Bye Clove, bye Dani," my mother turns to Cato. "Bye,"  
"Bye," he says a bit uncomfortably.  
I chuckle a little bit. "For crying out loud... Let's just go."  
_**  
-'Just a Game', Birdy.**_

Thanks to all the people who reviewed! You will get a hug from Dani!

Clove: Stop bribing people with my daughter's hugs!

Me: S-sorry...

Cato: Who's idea was it to put us in a love story?

Me: A lot of Hunger Games fans... *nervous*

Clove: Well, YOU gave us a daughter!

Me: DON'T HURT ME!

Clove: I'll hurt you.

Me: *Ducking under table* All reviewers _will_ get a hug from Dani in the next chapter! Here's your cookies! *throws virtual cookies*

Clove: I really hate Clato shippers...


	5. Marilyn and Dani: BFFs

_***Pleading eyes that break my heart  
So homesick and confused  
But I know I must play my part  
And tears I must conceal***_

I set Dani down when we get on the train. I don't know why we even bother taking a train, we are like 2 hours away from the Capitol.  
"Hi,"  
I look up. "Hi, Marilyn."  
Dani immediately goes behind me.  
"I-I'm sorry. Did I scare her?" Marilyn looks nervous. I know she wants to be home. She looks out the window at District 2 passing by. I have to be strong for her.  
"No," I reassure her. "You didn't scare her, she's shy."  
"Who that?" Dani asks.  
Cato picks her up. "That is Marilyn."  
"Why we on train?"  
"We are on a train for a few reasons, but you wont understand until you're older, Dani." he tells her.  
"Oh,"  
Marilyn just looks a little bewildered. "I-I... just wanted to see if I could um... play with her maybe."  
"I think she'd like that." I say.  
Marilyn smiles weakly. She's not a trained Career. She has such a slim chance of coming home, it's sick. I can't let Dani watch the games. I just can't.  
Cato puts Dani back on the ground. Marilyn smiles. "Hi Dani,"  
"Hi,"  
"Do you want to play with me?"  
Dani looks up at me.  
"Go on," I say.  
Marilyn takes Dani to the couch by the window. Dani has her little bear and Marilyn pulls a small stuffed dog out of her dress pocket. Her token I guess.  
They play some kind of game, pretending their animals are magic. Dani keeps giggling. How will I tell her Marilyn's not going to come home with us?  
Alex comes from where ever he was. He looks at Dani with a look of disgust.  
"Kids are such obnoxious little things," he says, slumping in a chair.  
"You're 16," I say. "That's still a kid. You were her age once too, you know."  
"Ooo, I'm scared now! The little victor's after me! I better run now! She'll sic her baby daughter on me." he mocks a girly voice.  
I stand up. "Now listen to me," I say. "I don't believe we've properly met. I'm clove, victor of he 74th Hunger Games. My weapon was knives and it still is. I have deadly aim, and I never miss." I only bring that up when someone really ticks me off.  
He rolls his eyes. "The wind could blow you away."  
"Don't expect any sponsors then, Mister." I say, sitting back down.  
He shrugs.  
I know Marilyn's not joining the careers. I know she won't be a bloodbath. I feel she might make it close to the end, but I know she will never see Dani again.  
"Rawr,"  
I smile. "I didn't know dogs could Rawr, Marilyn."  
"Rawr," she says again with a giggle. "Rawr,"

_**-'Just a Game', Birdy**_

**I know there wasn't much Clato in this chapter, but it's a filler!**

Clove: Ok, so now Dani's hugging Claudius Templesmith! This is not cool!

Me: Blame Amanda Katniss Granger, n-not me.

Cato: Seriously! This has GOT to stop! I mean COME ON, we'd never end up together like this!

Clove: *upset* B-but I thought you loved me…

Cato: I-I do, but-

Clove: *walks away*

Me: Looks like you blew it, huh?

Cato: *pointing at me* This is YOUR fault!

Me: It's not my fault, pretty boy.

Cato: Clove, wait. Clove! *follows her*

Me: *Picks up Dani* Let's go. *runs off*

(Stealthy spy music playing)

Me: Next chapter you WILL get your Dani hugs if I get 3 or more reviews because I have Dani! *maniacal laughter*

(music turns into sweet fairy-tale music)

Me: Say goodbye Dani.

Dani: Bye bye.

(Evil music)

Me: No seriously, 3 reviews or else. DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Just kidding.


	6. A Secret Spoken by Marilyn Claireborn

Me: Happy Katniss's birthday!

Dani: Birthday!

Me: Well, Dani owes some people hugs!

Dani: Hugs!

Me: Please hug ImbatmanXD, crazydreamerforever, koyamon-lover, Atg and Amanda Katniss Granger.

Dani: *Hugs them*

Clove: *coming into view* Pink Mockingjay, you are going to get it!

Me: Please enjoy this chapter! Don't hurt me!

**Cato**

The windows black out. I honestly don't know why they black the windows out.  
Dani looks startled.  
"It's alright," Marilyn tells her while helping her off the couch.  
Marilyn turns to the tinted window. Alex does too. The Capitol is very interesting to see for the first time.  
The train starts to slow down and it starts squeaking.  
Dani runs up to Clove.  
"Don't cry, it's alright. Sh, it's alright Dani," Clove tells her She picks her up and holds her close to her.  
Marilyn backs from the window slowly, so does Alex.  
"Why are all those people out there?" Marilyn asks.  
"To see you," Clove says. Our mentors said it happily. Clove says it flatly.  
Marilyn nods slowly. "Oh,"  
Dani stops whimpering. Clove puts her down.  
"There,"

**Marilyn**

I hear a thud and a wail.  
I turn around and see Dani on the floor.  
Cato picks her up. "Sh Princess,"  
Clove looks aggravated.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"He knocked Dani over." Clove says, gesturing to Alex.  
"Alex!" I scolded.  
"Geez, Marilyn. Calm down, she's just a baby."  
"Exactly!" I say. "She's a baby!"  
"Oh, I'm scared of my little baby cousin." he retorts to me.  
Clove looks stunned.  
"She's a baby! She can't yell at you herself, so I'm yelling at you for her!" I say.  
The escort comes in. "Time to get out guys, track needs to be cleared out for 1."  
The door opens. I feel the blood drain out of my face.  
"It's scary, I know." Clove whispers. "Just look brave and happy. Trust me,"  
I nod.  
I let Alex go out first, then I follow.  
Clove has Dani's right hand, Cato has her left hand.  
I smile and look brave. For Nadia, my baby sister. And for Dani. And Clove and Cato. And our secret plan. That's the reason I'm here. To keep the three of them alive, but they don't know anything about it. This is why I'm here.

**Cato**

Dani's trying her best to keep up with us. It's pretty adorable actually.  
"You are hopeless, Daniella. Just hopeless." I pick her up.  
"You hopeless," she says.  
"Oh, I'm hopeless?" I tease her.  
"Yes,"  
Clove turns her head. "What is going on?"  
"Daddy hopeless," Dani says innocently.  
Clove laughs. "That's right Dani, he is."  
The stupid Capitol people are cheering for Marilyn and Alex.  
One looks at us, though. "Is she yours?" the guy asks, motioning to Dani.  
I nod slowly.  
"Oh," he narrows his eyes at me, looks at Dani strangely and walks away.  
I really hate this place.

Me: I'm sorry there wasn't Clato! I need to get the story started before I get to the major cutemess! Don't kill me! No, really don't. I'm in the hospital, thanks to Clove.

Clove: You're welcome.

Me: Why are you so sweet in my story, but so mean now?

Clove: Right now, I'm from the mind of Suzanne Collins, in your story, it's your mind.

Me: Oh. *nods head* Ow!

Clove: That's what you get for kidnapping my daughter! Let's go Dani.

Dani: *to me* Bye bye.

Clove: No Dani, don't talk to her.

Me: Without me, you wouldn't have her!

Clove: You are at the end of my rope!

Me: Don't hurt me! Bye everybody!

Bottom of Form


	7. Someone Seems Familiar

_**Me: I was gonna update yesterday, but I was at school for almost 14 hours (yes, 14) I was in a play at school and we rocked the house with 'Glad You Came' by The Wanted! Plus, Clove here keeps beating up on me…**_

_**Clove: Well then don't kidnap my daughter!**_

_**Me: Sorry… ANYWAYS sorry, still no major, obvious Clato! **_

_**Clove: Thank heavens!**_

_**Me: BUT there will be in 5 chapter or under! I promise you!**_

_**Clove: I really hate you…**_

_**Dani: Hate bad word.**_

_**Me: *laughing* Nice one Dani.**_

_**Clove: *aggravated* 1… 2… 3…**_

_**Me: Read! Hurry up! **_

**Clove**

Dani's been asleep for a while. Anything like what happened today is rough on a toddler.  
She's curled up on my lap, holding her Teddy bear close to her.  
"Hi,"  
I look up. Marilyn is standing in the doorway.  
"Hi, Marilyn."  
"Can I talk to you?"  
"Of course," I scoot over.  
She sits next to me. "What do I do for tonight?"  
"Be brave, straight face, don't laugh or smile. Don't look at Alex."  
She sighs. Dani's bear falls to the floor and she picks it up. She puts it in Dani's arms.  
"Promise me something, Clove."  
"What is it?"  
"Tell Dani that-that I have to stay here. Don't tell her I died. Please?"  
"We'll try to get you home."  
"Promise me though."  
"I promise," I tell her.  
Dani stirs. I brush the hair out of her face. "Hey Sleeping Beauty,"  
"Mommy, thirsty,"  
I laugh. "Where did you put your cup?"  
Dani shrugs.  
"Go find it, up, go." I poke her up. "And hurry up, I need to fix your hair."  
Dani goes as fast as she can.  
"Marilyn, come on. We need to get you in your outfit."  
Marilyn listens to Crevia, part of her prep team, and reluctantly follows her.  
Dani comes back with her sippy cup.  
"Now let me fix your hair,"  
I fix her hair.  
"What color is your dress, Dani?" I ask her.  
"Puple," she replies easily.  
"You're getting to be too smart for me." I tell her.  
"We have a very smart little princess I think." Cato says, sitting next to me.  
"Pincess!" Dani says.  
"You are a smart princess,"

**Cato**

Tribute parade. Humiliating and downgrading. But you have to do it any way.  
Dani's standing on Clove's lap so she can see Marilyn. She calls her Mary.  
District 1- Fluffy purple feathered junk. Reminds me if Glimmer and Marvel.  
"Pincess! Mary Pincess!" Dani calls.  
Marilyn is dressed as a princess.  
District 3- a bunch of wires...  
District 4- blue sparkly everything.  
District 5- just brown outfits.  
District 6- they look like trains.  
District 7- trees, how unique.  
District 8- outfits with bits of fabric all over it like some kind of ugly quilt.  
District 9- patterns of grain woven into heir clothes.  
District 10- horses on their clothes.  
District 11- farmers. The girl reminds me if somebody, but I don't know who.  
District 12- coal miners. I guess they figured the whole 'fire' thing didn't play off so well. Why does the girl look like I've seen her before too?  
I notice that Dani is the youngest here. Of course she is. She always is.  
Snow starts talking and the whole crowd shuts up and looks at him, except for the three of us.  
We have a valid excuse for not paying attention, we have a two year old daughter, and she's their doing so they can't tell us to shut up.  
"Tired," Dani whines.  
"I know baby, I know." Clove says.  
"Home?"  
"Not yet, sweetie. Soon,"  
"Why?"  
Clove looks at me. "Help me," she whispers.  
"We have to stay here for a little while, Dani. We'll be home soon." I tell her. She holds her arms out to me and I take her from Clove.  
She falls asleep and doesn't wake up even when the citizens cheer.  
Clove smiles at her. "That's a good thing,"

_**Me: Yeah! I didn't die! Clove didn't kill me cuz I ran away! I'll update on Monday! I swear to you!**_

_**Clove: 99… 100… 101…**_

_**Me: Bye! *runs away***_


	8. Storms

_**Me: I'm very sorry for not updating sooner, but I was at Universal Studios Orlando from Tues-Fri and I couldn't make it on here Monday, so here's your week late chapter. (It's good though, cuz I think I lost Clove at the airport…)**_

Marilyn walks into her room and I hear her yell in frustration.  
Alex goes to try to calm her down.  
Alex leaves a short while later, letting me know Marilyn is asleep.  
I hear Alex go to bed.  
Daniella's curled up on my lap. It's useless to be up so late. Cato's been asleep for an hour at least.  
I just can't sleep and I won't put Dani to bed yet.  
"Mama,"  
I look down at Dani.  
"What is it, baby?"  
"You tired?"  
"No, but you go back to sleep."  
"No,"  
I smile lightly. "Alright baby, I'll go to sleep."  
I take her to our room and put her down. I shut off the light and I get in next to her.  
She turns over. "I love you," she says in her baby voice, it sounded more like 'I wuv oo,"  
I kiss her forehead. "I love you too,"  
I wrap my arms around her.

it's been two hours. She's out and I'm still awake. She's curled into me.  
She makes a sleepy sound and I smile.  
Lightning. I see it flash through the window.  
Daniella wakes with a start at the thunder. She starts to cry and buries her face in my hair.  
"Mommy," she whimpers.  
"Aw, it's ok baby. It's only thunder, Dani."  
"Scary,"  
"Oh I know baby,"  
"Loud," she shrieks as it thunders again.  
"I know,"  
Shes terrified. We don't usually have rain like this in 2. I remember a song my mother used to sing to me.  
"I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go. When all those shadows almost killed your light. I remember you said don't leave me here alone, but all that's dead and gone and past, tonight. Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound."  
Her breathing is reduced to an even, gentle rhythm. I smile and fall asleep.

I'm awoken by excessive giggling.  
I open my eyes and see Dani, who is kneeling over me. I reach up and grab her, pulling her back down. She falls back into giggles.  
"What were you going to do, Daniella Brooke?" I ask her.  
"Nothin!"  
I start to tickle her. "I don't believe you!"  
"No! Mommy, no!" she giggles.  
I stop. "Alright, baby,"

_**Me: See, still no-**_

_**Clove: I will fix the Reapings so you're reaped! **_

_**Me: That's in the future! We don't have them now!**_

_**Clove: I'll make sure you do.**_

_**Me: HELP. ME. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Cato**

I'm standing in the doorway, watching Dani and Clove.  
"Dani, you're not very good at sneaking up on people." I tell her.  
Dani slides off the bed and out the door. Ok then...  
"Do I have to get up?" Clove mumbles.  
"Unfortunately yes,"  
Clove yanks the blanket over her head. "I want to go home."  
"Me too, but you have to get up."  
She pulls the blanket back down. "Fine,"  
"Boo!" Dani says from behind me.  
I then around to her. "You scared me," she really didn't, but she's 2, so I'll pretend.  
"I know," She says smugly.  
I pick her up. "Come on Princess,"  
"Tired," she complains.  
"I know,"  
"Home,"  
I chuckle. "You are just like your mother."  
Dani giggles.  
"Dani?" Marilyn asks.  
I put Dani down and she goes to Marilyn.  
"I accidentally grabbed your ribbon by mistake." Marilyn hands Dani her purple ribbon.  
"Thank you," Dani says.  
Marilyn laughs. "You are too cute, Daniella. Just too cute."  
Dani turns around and falls down.  
"Are you ok, Dani?"  
"I falled," she says simply.  
"I can see that," I say, helping her back up. She walks off again.  
"Dani, where did you- oof." Clove says. "Well there you are, munchkin."  
"Where is she?"  
"Turn around and look down," Clove says.  
I turn around. Dani's hugging Clove's legs.  
I chuckle. "It's like she hasn't seen you in weeks."  
Clove picked Dani up. "I know... come on Dani, let's get you dressed."


	10. Chapter 10 Dani Gets an Owie

Sorry for the longest wait in history. I'm glad we can update from our iPods now! So much easier! :) ********* Have you ever tried to put a laughing, squirmy toddler in a pair of pants? It's not easy. It was so much easier when she couldn't move around so much. I don't know how my mother did this. "Dani! Let me put your socks on." I finish getting her dressed and she puts her thumb in her mouth. She's never grown out of it. Not yet, anyway. She grabs her bear and puts it by her cheek. I don't know why she does that, we've never figured it out. I pick her up and she rests her head on my shoulder. "Mommy," she whines. "What is it, angel?" "I want home!" "I know, baby." I set Dani down for a minute to grab her sweater. "Ahh! Owie! Mommy!" Dani yelps. I turn around. Her knee is bleeding badly. Very badly. "What'd you do Dani?" "Wall," she wails. So she smacked it on the wall. Doesn't explain all the blood, but I'll go with it. "Clove, what happened-? Woah." Cato says. "What do I do?" I ask in a rush. "I don't know, but I think we should take her to a doctor or something." he says. "But I think we might need to try and stop the bleeding first." "Good idea," I say, getting up to get a towel or something. I come back with the towel and wrap it around dani's knee. She cries out in pain. Cato carries her to the hospital place thingy in the building. She's screaming her head off and I know she'll loose her voice. The doctor takes her back and she's crying out for me. It's all I have not to go running after her and tell her everything will be alright. I turn around, ready to burst into tears. "No, no you will not cry. I do not need both of my girls crying at the same time." Cato says, wrapping his arms around me. I smile a bit. "Alright," "Good," I sit down next to him. "It's all my fault." "No it's not, she's a baby. It's not like she'll never get hurt again." "I know, but she could've at least waited until she was 7 to need stitches." I joke. He chuckles. "That's my Clove." I roll my eyes. "Hey, it could be a lot worse she could be-" "Don't you dare say that word!" I cut him off. "What word?" he asks. "You know exactly what word you were going to say and you know how much I hate that word!" I snap. "Clove, what word? I honestly don't know what you're talking about!" "Yes you do," "No I don't," "Yes you do," "No I don't," "Yes you do," "no I don't," "Yes you do," "...what are we arguing about anyway?" he asks. "You know... I forgot..." I say. I watch the second hand move around the clock. 12:15, 12:16, 12:17, 12:18, 12:19. "You know it's all my fault she got hurt. If I was watching her, she wouldn't have hurt herself. If I wouldn't have put her down she wouldn't need stitches. That stupid sweater. If it wasn't so cold out, she wouldn't need a sweater, I wouldn't have needed to put her down, and she wouldn't need stitch-" Cato cuts off my rambling with a kiss. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Cato's POV**

"What was that for?" she asks me.  
"Well, I had to get you to shut up somehow. I didn't want to be rude about it." I say.  
She gives me a death glare.  
"...And I love you?"  
She rolls her eyes at me and smiles. She kisses me though.  
"I love you too," she says. Her hand finds mine and for a moment, I actually feel like an average teenage boy. Until the blue haired wdoctor(nurse?) calls me back to reality.  
"Daniella's all fixed up now, you two." she says. "She wants her mother." she sounds amused.  
Clove laughs. "That's Dani for you,"  
"I have to agree with that," I say.  
Clove and I get up and follow the lady to where dani is.  
"Mommy!" Dani says as soon as she sees Clove.  
"Hey angel, does your knee still hurt?"  
"uh huh," Dani says.  
"Oh my poor baby," Clove says.  
"Such a shame really," I hear a nurse say from the hall. "They have their whole lives in front of them and they throw it away with one mistake, a baby."  
"I bet they grew up with bad parents who probably did the same thing." says another nurse. "I bet that's it,"  
"I bet you they aren't even actually together," the first nurse says. "It's probably a show. They probably hate each other and the little girl and just pretend like they care."  
"Poor Daniella will grow up being a mistake without any love," the second nurse replies.  
I feel like turning around and threatening them or something. Dani is not a mistake. She's a creation of the Capitol that just magically looks like clove and is our daughter. And it certainly isn't true that we had bad parents, except for maybe my mother. And it isn't a lie when I tell Clove I love her or call Dani 'Princess'. But they didn't know I was listening. So I'll just go on being angry with them in silence and NOT tell Clove.  
One of the nurses comes in. "Well, Dani won't be able to, and should not, walk, or crawl, or stand, or bend her knees for the next few weeks. She will need to be carried as to not open the stitches."  
Clove nods. "We can manage that,"  
I laugh. She's pretty much carried everywhere anyway. She likes to be carried.  
"And she'll be in pain for a while so just give her pain medicine."  
"I have a question," I say.  
"Go on," the nurse says.  
"Why can't you just fix her knee like you people fixed Clove's scar on her arm after the Games?"  
"She's a baby and the process we use would be a bit too rough on her. Same with the medicine." the nurse says.  
I nod. "Oh," I wasn't believing it. I think they just wanted to make it harder to care for her(as if it wasn't hard enough already. I mean, she's very well behaved, but she's a baby and we are teenagers.)  
Clove is talking to Dani. She isn't even paying attention anymore.  
Dani's giggling excessively. That's good, though.


End file.
